A Comedic Accident
by Ita-ta
Summary: “What the hell!” She muttered under her breath, ending out in an embarrassed squeal. What had caused the kunoichi such stress to be running around Konoha squealing like a little girl?


"Oh my, oh my, oh my," This was all that could be heard as the pink-haired kunoichi ran full-out, down the streets of Konoha, intent on going home and eating chocolate to calm her nerves. "What the hell?!" She muttered under her breath, ending out in an embarrassed squeal. What had caused the kunoichi such stress to be running around Konoha squealing like a little girl? Let's take it back a few hours.

-A.C.O.M.E.D.I.C.+++A.C.C.I.D.E.N.T.-

A sigh escaped full pink lips as the kunoichi flopped onto the grass after a spar with Naruto, overexerting her body. She had also had to heal Naruto's deep wound, caused by Sai as he 'accidentally' hit Naruto instead of a dummy pinned to the tree. The dummy-pinned tree housed a lazy smut-reading jounin. Vibrant emerald eyes wandered over to her teacher, but snapped back to attention as her team-mate nudged her.

"Please get up Sakura-chan," Naruto whined with a grand smile on his face. Even though they had been training for three hours straight now, the Kyuubi container didn't look exhausted in any way shape or form. Much less could be said for his female counter-part. "I think I almost have it!"

"It just blew up in your face," Sakura deadpanned. The blonde had started to try and pull of a basic fire jutsu. To no avail, it ended in flames, literally. The blonde's face was covered in soot as he grinned at her. This struck her as funny and started to giggle. "I think you should go wash your face off first," She smiled.

Naruto reached up and poked his face with his index finger. Blue eyes looked at the finger-tip in surprise at finding it black with soot. "Oh, oops," Was all he said before running off to the stream nearby.

Sakura could hear the repetitive thunk as metal impaled into wood, and the occasional ripping sound as the dummy lost some of its casing and stuffing. "Sai, do you ever change your approach," She asked said dark-haired boy. "I mean you could come at it from behind or practice ninjutsu." She suggested.

"Did I ask for your opinion, hag?" Came the smartass reply.

Sakura's anger flared as she stood easily. Sai kept training, unfazed by the increase of killing intent from his female team-mate. Appearing inched in front of Sai, Sakura easily raised her arm, and with a flick of her wrist, prodded Sai's forehead. The boy was instantly shot through a good five trees before he lost momentum and made a dent into the sixth. Sakura huffed and plopped on her bottom oh-so-gracefully with an air of triumphant success.

Kakashi did not twitch or move as he heard the crashing of his student. He merely turned the page and kept his one visible orb trained on the page of his precious orange friend. "Heal his wounds, Sakura." Kakashi drawled lazily.

"There's such thing as a hospital," Sakura retorted, huffily.

"There's such a thing as a pink-haired medic-nin huffing over a meaningless comment." He shot back, his eye never leaving the page.

He was being an ass. That was the first thing that occurred to Sakura. The second was the moan that emitted from the person that she had just caused bodily harm. She sighed and walked over to Sai. "Hey wussy get up, I didn't poke you that hard." Was all that escaped from the pink-haired firecracker.

"In case you…haven't noticed, you sent me…through five trees." coughed the victim of Sakura's rage. He was having difficulty breathing as he was certain one of his ribs had broken. As well as a throbbing headache, courtesy of an innocent poke in the forehead.

"Touche," Sakura growled as she placed a hand on his chest, no trace of pink to be found on her cheeks. Finding the broken ribs, she made sure it glued itself back together and lifted her hand away. She then stalked back to her patch of grass and sat, legs and arms crossed. Suddenly changing her mind she stood and took deep breaths of fresh air, enjoying the scent of newly rained on forest.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto had returned, a grand smile still on his face. He came to a halt beside her, noticing the still groaning Sai. He proceeded to start laughing at him, greatly amused that Sai had not learned yet that 'hag' wasn't one of Sakura's lovable nicknames.

"Ne, Naruto, can we practice speed?" Sakura asked in her sweet voice, knowing the blonde couldn't resist it. She didn't want him frying himself.

"Hmm, okay Sakura-chan!" He answered loudly, his face going from a frown to a cheerful expression. "Tag?" He asked, a foxish grin on his face.

"Uh huh," Sakura smiled as she tapped his shoulder. "You're it!" She laughed as she took off, darted in between tree trunks. Grinding to a halt, she saw the blonde poof in front of her as she finally stopped, right into Naruto's outstretched arm.

"YOU'RE IT!" The over energetic blonde bellowed, taking off. He quickly concentrated chakra to his feet, running up the nearest tree, launching himself off, tree to tree, like a pinball machine. It occurred to him that his surroundings kept the same, although to him, trees all looked alike. Just to be safe he launched off a kunai as his first tree and counted, one, two, three, four, one. Coming back to the first her found the kunai still stuck in it. It was then that he realized he was in a genjutsu and once he dispelled it, he was met with Sakura's outstretched finger. As soon as her finger came in contact with Naruto's nose, Sakura instantly vanished before the blonde's eyes.

Sprinting as fast as she could, she turned her head for a split second to look back and see if the blonde was following. Turning her head back, she immediately jammed her feet into the ground as she realized if she had continued with her pace she would've slammed into Kakashi. To her horror, right when she stopped her lips came in contact with her ex-teacher's masked ones.

The copy-nin was just as shocked as she was, but still couldn't pull himself out of his reverie as the cherry blossom pulled away and fazed out of sight. A gloved hand was slowly brought to his mask, shaking as fingertips felt his lips. Giving his head a rigorous shake he turned his attention to the new arrival of the blonde.

"Kaka-Sensei! You….you, you, you….just k-k-k-" Naruto pointed a shaking hand at his former teacher. He couldn't seem to voice his thoughts, no less finish the sentence he had started. For once in his life, he had nothing to say. Correction, he couldn't say anything. He was now spluttering incoherently, still holding up a shaking hand at Kakashi.

"Well that was intelligent, dickless." This announced the arrival of a wincing Sai, however a coy look was plastered on his face. "I suggest you go after her, Kakashi." Sai advised. He was the only one of the team whom had dropped the honorific.

Kakashi only nodded slowly as if he were still processing the information that had occurred. With that nod he set off, appearing as if he left with a body faze.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked Sai stupidly.

"Spar," He replied, smacking the blonde upside the head.

-O.H.////Y.O.U.L.I.T.T.L.E.+++B.U.G.G.E.R.-

Thus we return to the current Oh my and squealing Sakura. She was running quite fast taking alley-ways and keeping out of plain sight as her face was as red as a tomato. Many questions shot throughout the flower kunoichi's mind, ranging from innocent to not-so-innocent. Making the mistake of slowing down, stepping in the main walkway, and looking back; she let out a squeal as she crashed into something solid. "Eep!" Was what escaped her lips as she fell back onto her bottom, oh-so-gracefully. "Gomen," She muttered as she sat up, wiping muck off her hands.

"You okay?" Came the reply as a hand easily pulled her up.

Realizing whose voice it was she tinged pink but the sudden momentum upwards onto her feet caused her to lose balance. As she swayed like the Tower of Pisa, her foot gave and as she was faced with the threat of landing on her face and embarrassing herself once more, she closed her eyes and braced for impact. Impact didn't come as strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I'll take that as a no." Kakashi said, gently releasing her. He however, was surprised when the cherry blossom wrapped her arms around his middle and gave a short squeeze and she was gone. When had she learned to move so fast? He had to start paying attention more. His head was throbbing with a headache so he decided he'd sit and think before he did anything else.

This wasn't helping Sakura. She was sitting in her room, sitting across from a picture of Sasuke. The old wound of love hadn't occurred to her but some many feelings were running through her that she was un-regrettably confused. For another drop of confusion she had started to cry. However she didn't know why. (A/N: Teehee Sasori made a rhyme!) She flopped back on her bed, tears still streaming as she rolled over and chalked up a sob. Burying her face in her pillow she continued to cry until she heard a rap on her window. She decided to ignore it, her shoulders shaking. It was then that she heard a click of her window being unlocked and slid up to let in a warm breeze. Thinking that it was a hallucination, she instinctively tucked her knees to her stomach. However, when a weight placed itself on her bed, she was curious. She couldn't suffice her curiosity as a pair of arms pulled her onto the person's lap, gently stroking her hair as she heaved a shook. She knew it was Kakashi, but she didn't have the courage to look up. She kept crying but when the shaking and quaking had subsided she looked up at him. She leaned her head up and captured his masked lips with hers and gently let it go, leaning back onto his chest. Before she fell asleep she said, "Thank-you."


End file.
